The search for the lost lone wolf
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Tras los eventos ocurridos en Advent Children, por alguna razón desconocida Cloud pierde sus recuerdos y se convierte en lobo. Con la ayuda de Red XIII, Tifa buscará la forma de salvarlo, junto con la guía de Rinoa. Basado en Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.
1. Reflejo del fragmento

**Descripción:**

Dejando de lado los hechos ocurrido en Advent Children, Cloud finalmente decide declararle abiertamente a Tifa sus sentimientos y se propone pedirle matrimonio, sin embargo su intento se ve frustrado, cuando a su lado pasa una sombra del pasado que no era conciente.

Pasan cuatro días. Tifa se pregunta que ha pasado con Cloud y sale junto con Red XIII a buscarlo. Al encontrarlo, descubren a un Cloud inconsciente en medio de un prado. Su espada comienza a brillar y antes de que Tifa pueda tocar su mano, Cloud se transforma en un lobo momentaneamente y aulla. Tras dar el aullido, su pecho comienza a brillar y una materia sale de él. La materia es rota en miles de fragmentos, pero no era una materia cualquiera, era una materia color gris y para variar el alma de Cloud.

Para salvar Cloud, Tifa deberá buscar los fragmentos de aquella materia perdida que se han exparcido alrededor de todo Gaia, pero para salvarlo tiene solo dos meses, de lo contrario Cloud jamás recobrará la forma humana y se convertirá en un lobo cualquiera, sin recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Una historia de aventura, acción, romance, fantasía, comedia (no al principio, pero posteriormente habrá bastante) y muchos giros de trama esta por comenzar, y Tifa nos dara a conocer como combatirá contra toda adversidad con tal de salvar a su amado Cloud.

**Prefacio:**

Lo conocí desde mi infancia, y siempre me pareció un chico bruto y aterrador, pero nunca dejé de admirarle. Deseaba tener su determinación, quizás así mamá no habría muerto, quizás así hubiese detenido a Sephiroth y mi padre seguiría vivo. Si sabía que debía hacer algo lo hacía y ya, yo en cambio siempre dudaba.

Me enorgullece haber sido capaz de salvar a Cloud de sí mismo, me enorgullesco de haber luchado contra Sephiroth, pero siempre me pregunto, ¿Habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarmelo yo misma, sin ayuda de nadie como lo hizo Cloud dentro de sí? Jamás imaginé que tendría que llevar la fuerza de mi puño a otro nivel, jamás pensé en lo mucho que dependía de los demás. Esta vez, quiero ser yo quien pueda proteger a Cloud y no tener que ser rescatada por él.

* * *

**Primera Parte: Busqueda**

**El reflejo del fragmento**

* * *

-Uno, dos, tres... y está listo- le dije al señor, sirviendole su cerveza.

-Muchas gracias señorita- el señor tomo un buen trago y luego me miró fijamente-. ¿Es usted Tifa Lockhearth?

-Efectivamente.

Ya era conocida por muchos, al igual que Cloud y los otros. Nos hicimos famosos y reconocidos, la gente nos respetaba. Ese hombre de mediana edad, con un mostacho desagradable parecía ser tan curioso como el resto de los clientes. Mi bar se hizo más conocido por el hecho de que yo fui uno de los grandes guerreros que lucharon contra Sephiroth y lo llevaron a su caída, la gran guerrera, pero no venían específicamente por mí, yo era un agregado, del que estaban realmente curiosos era de Cloud, el chico que lo acabó.

El lugar estaba repleto de esos curiosos, pero no importaba cuanto vinieran nunca lo venían, la naturaleza de Cloud evitaba que llegase cuando el lugar estuviese repleto.

Ya eran las siete.

-Lo siento, no podré responder preguntas, voy a cerrar.

-¿En serio? Pero...

-Mañana es festivo, hoy cerramos más temprano, venga pasado mañana y estaré encantada de responderle sus preguntas.

Siempre me fue fácil sonreirle a la gente, iba con mi forma de ser. No solía ser antípatica, a menos de que en verdad estuviese enojada.

Tras echar a la gente del bar, subí a mi habitación. Allí saqué mis guantes, con el deseo de practicar el último cielo. Aún tenía que perfeccionarlo, a pesar de lo bien que lo había aprendido, todavía no estaba al máximo. No entendía por qué quería hacerme más fuerte, no debían haber más peligros que Cloud y el resto de nosotros no pudiesemos sobrellevar, sin embargo quería hacerlo.

Abrí la cajonera y vi el lazo de Aeris con nostalgia. A pesar de todos los celos que le tuve, siempre fue una gran amiga para mí, la consideraba mi rival, pero mi mejor amiga. La quería mucho.

_Claro, Aeris, tú quieres que cuide de Cloud._ Eso era lo que quería creer, no podía estar segura, aún así alguien tan pura como ella jamás me habría deseado mal alguno.

Recordé como su infantilismo me molestaba y al mismo tiempo nos alegraba a todos. Tenía celos de ella. Tan capaz, con poderes que sólo ella poseía, por ella ganamos y aún en su muerte, Cloud... era inegable, que deseaba tener lo que ella tenía. No habría sido tan apuesta como yo, ni tan fuerte tan físicamente, pero fue capaz de hacer cosas que yo no habría podido, cosas que cautivaron a Cloud.

Decidí que era suficiente, era hora de practicar.

Miré la fecha en el celular. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que había visto a Cloud. Me preocupé un poco, pero sabía que no debía, después de todo, era Cloud. Seguramente tenía algo en la mente.

Salí del bar. Extrañamente no había nadie en la calle, todo era solitario, y eso que hacía unos minutos el bar estaba repleto.

Me puse en guardia tan pronto como ví caer plumas de la nada. Pensé que podrían pertenecer a Sephiroth, pero no podía ser. Eran completamente blancas, como la nieve.

En medio de las plumas, apareció frente a mí una extraña mujer vestida de azul, con el pelo tan largo como yo y una especie de lanza disco en su mano derecha, volando con sus alas hacia mí. Tenía algo parecido a mí en su aspecto, aunque se veía más joven.

Aterrizó en frente a mí, pero yo no descuidé mi postura.

-¿Tifa?

No era una sorpresa que supiese mi nombre, la sorpresa es que no me dejó contestar.

-Cloud te necesita.

Me quedé helada. Esperé a que mencionara algo más.

Silencio puro. Las alas seguían botando bellas plumas que a caer al suelo se desvanecían como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Ésta extraña mujer evitó que yo hablase solo con su profunda mirada, como si fuese un reflejo de mis sentimientos oprimidos, solo por eso no pude aclarar mi garganta para cuestionar su afirmación.

-Mi nombre es Rinoa, he venido específicamente para advertirte.

-¿Dónde esta Cloud?

-No tengo el tiempo para describirte el lugar.

-¡Dimelo!

Sabía que no me mentía, no podía siquiera cuestionarme acerca de sus palabras, y no sabía por qué. Me era imposible. La veía, verla era como contemplar la verdad absoluta, por lo cual debía ser verdadero el hecho de que tenía poco tiempo.

-El pasado y el futuro residen en tí. De ti depende que yo exista, de ti depende que el futuro sea lo que es. Para salvar a Squall he hecho aquello que no debiese hacer, he usado mis poderes de hechicera, pero no puedo durar más tiempo aquí. Una amenaza que solo tu puedes vencer, al menos hasta que pueda mantenerme aquí por más tiempo, se acerca. Tifa, encuentra a Cloud antes de que sea tarde...

Rinoa desapareció en medio del reconstruido Midgar como si nunca hubiese existido, y tras desaparecer, la gente volvió a pasar a mi lado.

No sabía que había ocurrido, pero estaba seura de que algo deía hacer.

Corrí devuelta a mi habitación en busca de mi PHS, luego saqué materias que pudiese necesitar. Cura, Vida, Electro y Bahamut en el caso de mucha necesidad. Las equipé y luego volví a ponerme en marcha.

Mientras me dirigía a la salida de Midgar llamé a Cloud. Como lo esperaba, no contestó. Llamé a los números del resto de mis compañeros, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Caith Sit, Red XIII. Ninguno contestó.

Para mi sorpresa, al salir de Midgar, me encontré con Red XIII.

-Tifa, justo venía a visitarlos.

-¡Red! ¡Necesito encontrar a Cloud!

Le hice un breve resumen de lo ocurrido. Para nuestra suerte, el olfato de Red nos permitió captar la esencia de Cloud a unos kilómetros, cerca de Kalm. Esperaba que corriendo alcanzasemos a llegar a tiempo.

En las afueras de Kalm, en medio del espeso follaje, Red XIII y yo vimos como Cloud se acercaba a nosotros tambaleante. Tenía el brazo ensangrentado y la pierna herida por lo que parecía la mordida de un lobo.

-¡Cloud!- gritamos al unísono.

Cloud cayó al pasto.

Me acerqué y puse en práctica la materia cura, no obstante, fue inútil. Por alguna razón las heridas no curaban por más energía espiritual que pusiese, hasta que en un momento Cloud gritó.

Red y yo retrocedimos y vimos con horror como una metamorfosis comenzaba a llevarse a cabo.

La BusterBlade de Cloud brilló y éste se conviritió en un lobo blanco, para luego proferir un aullido a un cielo que se ocultaba en las estrellas.

Red y yo vimos como de su pecho salió una gricea materia que tan pronto tuvo contacto con el aire, se partió en miles de fragmentos que volaron a nuestro alrededor.

Tuvimos que cerrar los ojos y cubrirnos para evitar que perforaran nuestros ojos. Al abrirlos, el lobo que alguna vez fue Cloud se encontraba recostado en la hierva sin respiración. Me acerqué a él y con terror me di cuenta de que la presión le bajaba.

Los fragmentos de materia que había en mi ropa brillaron y luego se unieron a la piel del lobo, el cual recuperó la respiración poco a poco.

Tan pronto como me di cuenta de que recuperaba la respiración supé cual sería mi misión, de la cual Rinoa me había advertido ser la única capaz de llevarla a cabo. Debía reunir todos los fragmentos.

Al lado del lobo Cloud, vi una pequeña caja. Al abrirla me saltaron las lágrimas. Un anillo de compromiso.

-¿Qué ha...?

-Red, puedes preguntarme después, pero ya sé que haremos- le dije con convicción-. Debemos encontrar un lugar en el que cuiden a Cloud y luego buscar los fragmentos de la materia.

-Ya lo suponía- me contestó Red-. Pero, ¿Acaso no te preguntas cómo y por qué pasó?

-Habrá tiempo para eso después, no es el momento de dudar, sino de actuar.

Bueno, comienzo así la historia y pienso continuarla luego, ya verán que se pondrá interesante, eso lo puedo jurar


	2. La hechicera y el caballero

**La hechicera y el caballero**

-Y eso es lo que haremos desde ahora…

Yo sabía que él no podía estar más molesto. Desde que volvimos al jardín Squall tenía expectativas que jamás había llegado a tener, ilusiones que sólo eran meros sueños en mis esperanzas. Después de haber vencido a Artemisa, finalmente había encontrado en él lo que tanto había intentado sacarle por tanto tiempo. Y ahora nos separábamos. Podía comprenderlo, pero me molestaba como él me comprendía a mí, como no oponía resistencia alguna en dejarme ir, todo en sansón de "mi deber y mi felicidad". Me irritaba un poco, y a su vez hacía las cosas más fáciles, podía ir al balcón y mirar con tranquilidad al mundo al que debía adentrarme y veía con tristeza, por esta maldición que tenía impregnada por la propia Ultimecia, en mi cabeza como la travesía de Tifa comenzaba, como le deparaba la decepción y la tragedia. Una tragedia que debía detener. Si decía algo el balance se rompería, pero todavía había algo que podía hacer, lo sabía mientras miraba las estrellas, mientras Squall me esperaba en la habitación. Una misión que solo yo podía llevar a cabo.

Iba a ser un grupo diferente, una aventura diferente y una vida diferente. No sería la misma Rinoa que en el principio, había crecido, había madurado y sabía que era lo que seguía.

Me dirigí a la habitación, en donde finalmente nos despediríamos.

* * *

-¡Atiéndanlo! ¡Por favor!

-Soy un doctor, no veterinario.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

Estaba desesperada, Cloud había parado de respirar y necesitaba algún tipo de atención médica que hasta ahora nos estaban rehusando. Red XIII miraba hacia la lluvia como pensando en el destino que nos había traído aquí, algo más que una coincidencia seguro.

Caí de rodillas en el umbral de la puerta con el lobo en mis manos y comencé a llorar, hasta que finalmente el doctor accedió.

Me ayudó a despejar las vías respiratorias y en cuestión de minutos pude sentir como volvía respirar.

Grité del alivio, de agradecimiento y luego el doctor nos permitió la pasada a su casa.

Era pequeña, de madera, y sin embargo acogedora. No había nadie en casa, y podía sentir la razón. La guerra se había llevado a su familia hacía unos años atrás.

Red se acurrucó al lado de Cloud para brindarle calor, mientras yo pensaba en el siguiente movimiento. El doctor me ofreció su ducha para calentarme. Acepté.

Sentí como el chorro de agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo, y mientras se formaba el vapor comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que habíamos pasado. Y recordé a Aeris, de alguna forma me sentía muy cercana a ella en este momento, podía sentir su esencia, podía sentirla muy cerca como si hubiese algo que necesitase decirme. Mientras el agua caliente cubría mi cuerpo desnudo fui capaz de ver con claridad ciertos eventos que el fantasma de Aeris me traía a la mente tan rápidamente que fueron un gran agobio. La imagen de las armas, Jenova, Sephiroth, la corriente vital, Rinoa, el futuro y el pasado.

Tuve que sostenerme de las cortinas de la ducha para no caer. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

El mensaje de Aeris presentaba una fuerte interferencia. Otros mensajes me llegaban. Estaba muy cerca de ver a Aeris en la Tierra Prometida, cuando pude ver imágenes grotescas cruzar los abismos de mi mente. Empezaba a ver de todo, sangre, emparedados de ratones, lluvia de dientes, yo flotando en un río desconocido, de color violeta.

-¡Tifa!- me gritó Aeris-. ¡Tifa hay interferencia! ¡No dejes que te domine!

Desperté abruptamente. El agua de la ducha me caía en la cara, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo único de lo que tenía consciencia era de un mensaje muy mal transmitido por parte de Aeris. Quería que hiciera algo, sin embargo no podía determinar qué…

* * *

-Y aquí estamos.

Mis alas ya cubrían el cielo, mientras me despedía de Squall.

Irvine, Selphie, Quistis y Zell estaban también para despedirse de mí al iniciar mi travesía.

Estaba nerviosa, puesto que el destino de dos mundos estaba por recaer en manos mías, y había una tragedia que debía evitar a toda costa.

Era la hora de partir.

-Adiós.

Me desvanecí en la luz, mientras que escuchaba a las voces de mis amigos despedirme, pero antes de irme, Squall me había lanzado su espada.

-Vuelve, no importa lo que pase.

Y así lo haría, tenía que hacerlo…

* * *

-¿Y ahora dónde?

Con Cloud ya ubicado y a salvo, Red y yo podíamos partir, sin embargo no teníamos idea de a donde ir primero. Viajaríamos a pie hasta donde pudiésemos, no obstante nos habría venido útil algún medio de transporte.

Y entonces lo escuché.

Algo me resonaba en el tímpano, una especie de presagio y comencé a correr por las praderas, hasta que finalmente apareció ante Red y ante mí un monstruo grande. Una salamandra más grande de lo que debiese ser ninguna.

-¡¿Cómo puede medir tres metros?- inquirió Red.

Podía sentirlo, tenía un pedazo de la materia de Cloud.

-Hemos corrido con suerte.

Me apresuré a atacar. Tuve que esquivar una fuerte llamarada para impactar un golpe en el abdomen de la salamandra, sin embargo no parecía haberle hecho mucho daño.

-¡Red!

Algo me había detenido, algo se había metido a mi mente otra vez..


	3. Desde el más allá

_**Nota de aútor: **__Tengo que disculparme por haber dejado esta historia sin continuar por tres meses! Parte de eso fue que decidí plantearme bien la trama para avanzar con rápidez (mala decisión xD), y la otra es que me estuve metiendo demasiado en mis otras historias, sin embargo ahora voy a traer más capítulos con más frecuencia!!!_

* * *

**Desde el más allá**

Tuve la suerte de que Red fue lo suficientemente rápido como para correr hacia mí y apartarme con su cola. La salamandra casi me había aplastado con su pierna, pero Red era ágil y veloz, con lo cual logró de un salto llegar a su rostro y morder su rostro, mientras que mi cuerpo yacía entumecido en el suelo, a la vez que imagenes selectas comenzaban a invadirla. Perdí la noción de mí misma por un minuto y ya no era yo, mi consciencia se encontraba en un abismo completamente negro. Ya no controlaba mi cuerpo, sino que era una mera espectadora.

Después de sacudir su cabeza una y otra vez, la salamandra logró mandar volando a Red hacia atrás, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad contra ella. La salamandra intentó golpearme con su cola, sin embargo la detuve con fuerza con una mano, para luego aferrarme a la gruesa cola con ambas. Comencé a girar y la salamandra perdió el control de su cuerpo que ahora se encontraba girando a la merced de mis mano. Me detuvé abruptamente y le di un golpe con fuerza en donde se encontraba su pecho y le causé un paro cardiaco.

La salamandra cayó en el suelo y yo volví a tener consciencia de mis movimientos.

-Tifa, vaya me has sorprendido- comentó Red.

-Creéme que yo también.

Me acerqué a ala salamandra y vi que en su parpado tenía una especie de fragmento que parecía provenir de una perla. Lo saqué y confirmé que justamente era uno de los fragmentos de la materia de Cloud. Suspiré, no entendía como había perdido el conocimiento de mí misma, pero eso me había permitido obtener la primera parte de la salvación de Cloud.

Continuamos caminando por el prado, esperando encontrar un nuevo rastro o enemigo que pudiese poseer un nuevo fragmento.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado. Era el espacio y el lugar. Abrí mis ojos, mientras mis alas se desplegaban para luego desaparecer. Todavía llevaba mi antigua arma en mis brazos, podría ir con eso por ahora. Estaba el el mundo correcto, y el tiempo correcto, sin embargo no me encontraba en el lugar correcto. Tifa ya había abandonado Midgar, seguramente se encontraba en las praderas de Gaia, a bastante kilómetros lejos de mí. Tenía que apresurarme, sin embargo tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con un sujeto ebrio.

-¡Oye princesa!- me dijo el hombre rubio-. ¿Quieres dar unas vueltas en el High Wind? Soy el mejor piloto de por aquí.

-No, muchas gracias.

-¡Uy! ¡Tenemos una chica formal!- dijo, mientras me acompañaba a la salida de la taberna en la que trabajaba Tifa-. ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no hay un castillo al que tengas que volver? ¡Tienes tu propio servicio de taxi aquí!

Sentí un repentino arrebato de mi adolescencia, como si dejase atrás un poco la madurez a la que me había entregado con el paso del tiempo, y me sentí como la joven Rinoa que era antes de conocer a Squall. Iba a darle una bofetada al hombre, pero éste era bastante ágil, a pesar de estar ebrio. Contemple su vestimenta, simples pantalones, polera celeste y googles. Cabello puntiagudo, se me hacía conocido, quizá era una de las personas que aparecían de repente en mis visiones, y sin embargo no le di importancia. Por alguna razón quería sentirme viva y traté de golpear al hombre que seguía evadiendo los golpes con movimientos simples de izquierda y derecha, hasta que finalmente se agachó y tomó mi vientre en sus manos. Luego, estaba siendo cargada en sus hombros.

-¿A dónde te diriges princesa? ¡Cid Highwind te llevará al fin del mundo?

-¿Dijiste Cid Highwind?- pregunté conmocionada-. Entonces, ¡¿Conoces a Tifa?!

-Una gran mujer.

-¡¿Puedes llevarme con ella?!

-Por un beso.

Me sentía con Irvine otra vez, pero simplemente me tomó un duro golpe en la espalda para que Cid accediese a llevarme gratis. La gente miraba el espectaculo, a la vez que Cid me guiaba hacia la nave. Esperaba que encontrasemos a Tifa pronto, además sería mucho más fácil buscarla por los aires que andar deambulando por tierra, sin mencionar que no podía andar por ahí volando como un ángel sin llamar la atención. Mi encuentro con Cid a fin de cuentas podía definirse como una suerte, sin embargo no me gustaba la forma en que su comportamiento se parecía al de Irvine. "Deje a un vaquero caza nova, para ahora encontrarme con un ebrio caza nova". Bueno, al menos encontraría a Tifa... solo esperaba que no a costa de mi integridad...

* * *

-Hace tiempo que no vamos allá, seguro te gustará reencontrarte con el cañon cosmo.

-Mmmm...

Podía comprender a Red, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba al cañon cosmos, no desde la muerte de su abuelo. Le iba a traer una mezcla de sentimientos volver, sin embargo el comprendía que era el mejor lugar para buscar pistas e investigaciones sobre donde podrían encontrarse el resto de los fragmentos, quizá podríamos encontrar incluso que era lo que había causado todo esto. Solo había un problema, vehículo. Si hubiesemos contado con el High Wind como en los viejos días con Cid habríamos llegado en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo ahora no lo teníamos, tampoco teníamos el buggy, ni el potrillo, ni ninguno de nuestros antiguos vehículos que habían mostrado ser tan útiles, por lo cual tendríamos que pasar a Junon. La forma más segura de pasar era con un chocobo para cruzar el pantano que nos llevaría a la cueva que divide las dos zonas, sin embargo nuestro viaje había sido tan precipitado que no contabamos ni con materia para atraer chocobos, ni con hierbas para atraparlos, y menos dinero para arrendar uno. Así que nos veríamos obligados a cruzar a la antigua y enfrentarnos al Midgar Zoloom, que ya no podía ser la misma amenaza que fue una vez.

Llegamos al pantano en media hora y ambos suspiramos. "_Aquí vamos_" pensé.


	4. Golpe de gracia

**Golpe de gracia**

Para nuestra suerte el Midgar Zoloom no había aparecido todavía, sin embargo caminar a través del pantano no era una experiencia agradable. Ya lo habíamos hecho antes y tampoco nos gustaba, la mayor parte de las veces lo sobre volabamos o simplemente lo cruzabamos con chocobo, ahora teníamos que cruzarlo completamente a pie. El olor daba nauseas y nuestras piernas se sentían asquerosas. Crazo error salir sin dinero y sin materia por el apuro, eso definitivamente hizo que nos demoraramos más, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Habría que pensar en alguna forma de ganar dinero a posterior para alojamiento, comida, materia y demás.

Red mantenía un buen ritmo a mi lado, era un trote algo difícil de mantener debido al agua pantanosa, sin embargo no era imposible, y estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, no me iba a cansar fácilmente. Ya llevabamos la mitad del pantano recorrido cuando emergió del pantano el Midgar Zoloom. Red y yo nos pusimos en guardia, vigilando los movimientos de la gran serpiente. Era más rápida de lo común.

Ambos saltamos, yo hacia la izquierda, Red hacia la derecha. El Midgar Zoloom había tratado de darnos una embestida. Lo miré detenidamente para ver si podía encontrar algún fragmento de la materia de Cloud en él, sin embargo no podía determinarlo. Su cola rozó mi cara, fui lo suficientemente rápida para agacharme lo suficiente, sin embargo caí completamente en el agua pantanosa. Red por su parte lanzó una embestida que hizo al Midgar Zoloom retroceder y yo tomé la oportunidad para recobrarme y usar un ataque que había estado guardando en caso de. Puse ambas manos frente a mi cara y esperé a que el Midgar Zoloom intentase atacarme. Pude ver como intentaba devorarme acercando su cabeza a mí a toda velocidad, pero eso era lo que estaba esperando. Sentí como en mi cuerpo la velocidad aumentaba drámaticamente y esquivé al ataque solo movimiendome hacia la derecha y luegomis puños dieron tres series de golpes rápidos que hicieron que el Midgar Zoloom se paralizase, pero no fue suficiente para vencerlo. Mi golpe veloz debió haberlo vencido, sin embargo eso no lo detuve.

Red fue rápido y uso el colmillo trineo para traspasar el cuerpo del Midgar Zoloom. El hecho de que Red hubiese atravesado parte de su cuerpo normalmente habría significado la muerte, sin embargo no era el caso.

-¡¿Regeneración a alta velocidad?!- preguntó Red impactado-. ¡El Midgar Zoloom no tiene esa habilidad!

Definitivamente debía tener un fragmento. Tras los años y la experiencia, era imposible que dos rompe límites, incluso siendo de los primeros, no pudiera acabarlo. Y entonces notamos como comenzaba a girar la cabeza a gran velocidad.

-¡Va a usar beta!- exclamé.

Y ahí podía ver como el ataque se cargaba en su boca, listo para atraparnos en lo que parecería una explosión nuclear en miniatura. Sin embargo no fue el caso. Del cielo cayó lo que parecía ser un rayo de hielo, que congeló completamente al Midgar Zoloom.

Miramos hacia arriba y el High Wind sobre volaba nuestras cabezas. No podía ver quienes estaban arriba, pero solo sabía que Cid necesariamente estaba allí.

* * *

-¿Puedes descender?- finalmente le pregunté.

-¿Puedes ver a Tifa?

-Sí, y no creo que la este pasando bien.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No solo se esta enfrentando a ese desgraciado del Midgar Zoloom, sino que también no tiene a su hombre!

-Te refieres a Cloud, ¿Verdad? No me contestes.

Prefería no tener respuesta antes que escuchar lo que me imaginaba. Cid permaneció en silencio mientras yo me concentraba. ¿Con qué GF había venido? Pensaba hacer una invocación y acabar con el rápido, pero tan pronto como vi como se regeneró del ataque de Red supe que eso no funcionaría. Así que alce mi brazo derecho y me concentré.

-¡Hielo 3!

Salió de mi mano como si fuese un rayo blanco. Tan pronto chocó con el Midgar Zoloom, éste fue completamente congelado. Pude ver que Tifa finalmente nos estaba mirando.

Cid fue por una cuerda y la lanzó. Me di cuenta de una pequeña falla.

-Cid.

-Dime mi vida.

-Primero que nada, nunca me digas "mi vida". Y segundo, ¿Cómo piensas hacer que Red suba la cuerda si no tiene manos?

-Ups.

Podía ver como Tifa comenzaba a subir, y se detuvo repentinamente cuando vio que Red estaba en el dilema. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Bueno, Tifa finalmente se decidió por no subir a la interpecie y dejar la cuerda para luchar con el Midgar Zoloom que se liberaba de su prisión helada. Yo ya sabía qu hacer, aunque no me gustaba tener que hacerlo, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones después.

Dejé que mis alas crecieran y luego permití que mi mano se iluminase. A partir de la luz se formó la figura de una espada, la espada pistola de Squall. La alzé hacia al frente y mientras alzaba el vuelo comencé a tomar velocidad. Hicé el primer corte tan pronto como el Midgar Zoloom se liberó, y causó tanto un rasguño como una explosión tan pronto como el filo cruzó la piel. El Midgar Zoloom perdió el equilibrio hy cayó. Estaba lista para dar el golpe de gracia, sin embargo el High Wind se encontraba detenido y Cid cayó del cielo con una reluciente lanza y cruzó la cabeza del Midgar Zoloom, perferando hasta el cerebro. Y aún así seguía con vida. No tenía sentido para Cid, pero yo podía entender como podía seguir con vida. Lo único que necesitaba saber era donde estaba el fragmento y removerlo o estaríamos en una batalla eterna.

* * *

-¿Rinoa?

No esperaba que apareciese así de la nada, pero era un encuentro fortuito. Y con Cid además, serían una gran ayuda.

Sin embargo teníamos que terminar este combate pronto. Me concentré lo más que pude y traté de ver cualquier indicio de donde pudiese estar el fragmento. Me di cuenta de que con el sol la punta de la cola del Midgar Zoloom brillaba intensamente. Corrí hacia allá con todas mis fuerzas, pero vi como la cola se alzaba contra mi con fuerza.

-¡No me subestimes!

El golpe logró que la cola retrocediese y finalmente vi que en la punta estaba el fragmento. Lo removí y el Midgar Zoloom sufrió de una incineración espontanea, conviritendose en cenizas. Como había imaginado, lo habíamos matado hace mucho, sin embargo, la materia de Cloud, incluso un pedazo, lo mantenía con vida. Sería que... ¿Podrían ser las partículas de Jenova las que crearon esta materia?


	5. El Retorno

_**A/N: **__El nombre lo dice todo xD. Tengo que disculparme una vez más por no haber vuelto a actualizar la historia, sin embargo tengo toda la intención de terminarla, de terminar todos mis fics y luego tomar un buen merecido descanso y volver con nuevos proyectos. No se preocupen, no es el último capítulo, desde ahora no dejaré que pase más de una semana sin actualizar, así que pueden leer con calma. ¡Ojala lo disfruten!_

* * *

**El retorno**

-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Tifa! ¡Ya casi había olvidado tu rostro!

-También me da gusto verte Cid- le respondí con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo en cuánto tiempo estaremos en el Cañón Cosmos?

-En media hora, así que déjalo en mis manos.

Podía darme cuenta de cómo Rinoa veía con recelo a Cid, simplemente no le convencía, quizás por sus bromas inadecuadas, a las cuales yo ya me había acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo. Red, por su parte, nos miraba a ambas, como si estuviese trazando comparaciones; amabas teníamos el pelo negro y muy largo, el rostro era algo parecido, mis pechos eran más grandes que los suyos, teníamos una silueta casi igualmente delgada. Era como si fuéramos hermanas gemelas.

Los tres nos sentamos en medio del suelo, mientras Cid manejaba la nave.

-¡No hay necesidad de sentarse en baldosa fría!- dijo Cid con su usual sonrisa cuando manejaba la nave-. ¡Vayan a descansar!

-No te dejaremos solo Cid, pueden haber cosas importantes que debas oír.

-¡Bah!

Inmediatamente encendió un cigarrillo y el humo se desprendió por el aire; era increíble pensar en como algo tan simple como el humo que expedía una colilla de cigarrillo pudiese traer tanta nostalgia, recuerdos de los viejos tiempos.

-Así que…- Red dijo tratando de ponerse al día-. Tú vienes del futuro.

-Así es- respondió ésta-. Mi nombre es Rinoa Heartilly, todo un gusto…

-Nanaki, pero todos me conocen como Red XIII o Red para acortarlo.

-Mucho gusto Red.

La cabeza de Red se apoyó en sus patas delanteras, pero los ojos estaban fijos en los de Rinoa, que brillaban con cierto resplandor de sabiduría, como si ella realmente no tuviese los dieciocho que decía tener, como si fuese mucho más que eso.

-¿Cómo es el futuro?

Mi pregunta rayaba todo tipo de cliché, pero era una forma sutil de llegar a decir "oye, ¿qué tan mal está el futuro para que intervengas en el pasado?" Y Rinoa se dio cuenta de eso, pero no se ofendió, simplemente me sonrió.

-Al igual que ustedes, tuve un enemigo formidable, que sólo pude derrotar junto con mis amigos- me dijo-. Sin embargo su existencia esta sujeta a una paradoja…

-¡Wow, wow!- interrumpió Cid-. ¡Ve más lento princesa, que simplemente no lo entiendo! Ve desde el principio, ¿Qué clase de futuro es?

-Bueno, hay mucha más tecnología que en este mundo, pero la mayor parte se concentra en un país llamado "Esthar", pero eso no es lo más importante. Yo vivía en Galdabia, y Squall, uno de mis compañeros y amado, vivía en la escuela para mercenarios "SeeD" el "Jardín de Balamb". Galdabia es un continente apartado de Balamb, por lo cual las condiciones en que me reuní con Squall son muy difíciles de explicar ahora, todo lo que deben saber es que cuando lo conocí era un lobo solitario, muy frío, que sólo le importaba cumplir con sus misiones.

_Tal y como Cloud… ¿Será uno de sus descendientes? _El pensamiento me puso la cara roja, porque me imaginé que justamente la persona con la que Cloud sentaría cabeza sería yo.

-Tifa- me dijo Red extrañado-, estás roja.

-¡Mira quien habla!

Mi respuesta fue un poco estúpida, pero Rinoa, Red y Cid compartieron una risa, a la vez que Rinoa trataba de recuperar el hilo de la historia.

-Sea como fuese Squall se fue abriendo poco a poco conmigo, y junto con otros cuatro estudiantes de jardines, estas escuelas para mercenarios, nosotros abrimos una guerra contra las brujas.

-¿Brujas?- preguntó Red-. Por brujas te refieres a personas con magia latente por nacimiento.

-Exactamente.

-¿Eres tú una bruja?

Rinoa abrió los ojos como plato, y yo miré a Red con reproche al pensar que la había insultado, pero de inmediato Rinoa se relajó y contestó.

-Sí, yo soy una bruja- dijo desviando la mirada por un momento, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa a Red-. ¿Cómo supiste?

-No utilizaste materia en el combate y te salieron alas de la nada- explicó Red-. Había escuchado que existían aquellas personas como los ancianos con poder latente para utilizar magia sin materia, pero jamás pensé que se referían a ellos como "brujas".

-¿Qué es materia?- preguntó Rinoa curiosa por el uso de la palabra.

-Materia es la cristalización del flujo de la corriente vital- expliqué-. La corriente vital es el flujo de las almas de los muertos que volverán al mundo, lo que se conocía como energía espiritual o mako cuando era manufacturada; una materia es poder espiritual concentrado en forma de esferas que permite utilizar magia.

-Ya veo…- dijo Rinoa curiosa-. Así que no necesitan de G.F para robar magia.

-¿G.F?- preguntó Red.

-Los G.F quiere decir "Guardianes de la Fuerza", son espíritus de invocación que nos dan mayor fuerza en el combate y permiten usar magia a aquellos que no están dotados con el don por nacimiento.

-Parecido a la materia- señalé.

-No podría estar segura…

Si había algo distinto entre mí y Rinoa era que yo había dejado atrás el hábito de dudar antes de hablar, y ahora me molestaba un poco, sin embargo no comenté al respecto.

-La primera vez que nos vimos- dije-. Me dijiste que viniste únicamente para advertirme que Cloud me necesitaba, entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Estoy en mi propia lucha- me dijo mientras me mostraba una extraña espada que estaba a su lado-. Este es el sable pistola de Squall, me lo ha prestado para la lucha.

-¿Lucha?- pregunté, siendo Sephirot lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Nosotros derrotamos a Artemisa, nuestra enemiga, una bruja que manejaba el tiempo- me explicó-. Sin embargo puede que rebrote…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir…- las palabras de Rinoa parecían perder fuerza, lo que estaba por decir le iba a costar-. Que creo que yo podría ser Artemisa.

-¿Eh?- preguntamos todos al unísono.

Rinoa mantuvo el silencio por un buen tiempo, mientras trataba de cobrar las fuerzas para explicar su situación.

-Artemisa me concedió sus poderes sin querer, pensando que moriría, y esos poderes son similares a los suyos… y en aquel futuro en el que luchamos con ella, ¿Qué tal si es una versión joven de mí contra la adulta?

-¡Pero entonces, por qué te harías eso a ti misma!

-Porque es una paradoja- apuntó Red-. Si no lo hiciese, jamás habría obtenido sus poderes, y jamás habrían derrotado a Artemisa, por lo cual el cauce de esa línea temporal se habría roto.

-¡Por eso es que estoy aquí!- Rinoa respondió con fuerza-. Tifa tu quieres rescatar a Cloud, recuperar los fragmentos de su alma, yo quiero evitar aquel futuro en que yo podría… podría tener que luchar con Squall…

-Todavía no sabes si es que en verdad tú eres Artemisa, Rinoa, podría ser cualquier otra persona.

-Gracias Tifa- me respondió-. Ojala sea así, pero debo estar preparada para lo peor.

-¡Diviso Cañón Cosmos!- anunció Cid.

Red desvió la mirada con el dolor, mientras que el fantasma de su abuelo acosaba su memoria. Yo comencé a estirarme y luego pasé al interior de la nave.

Antes de partir a Cañón Cosmos le había pedido a Cid que pasásemos por el pueblo donde dejé a Cloud para que pudiéramos llevarlo con nosotros. El dormía en el corral donde solíamos llevar chocobos, encima de la paja, con su temperatura estable, al igual que su respiración. Acaricié su hocico con cariño.

-Te devolveré a tu forma humana, lo juro…

-En verdad lo amas.

Me di vuelta de inmediato; no me sorprendió que Rinoa me siguiese.

-Es como tu Squall, supongo- dije entre sonrisas.

-Tifa, tengo algo que decirte.

Noté que el tono de voz de Rinoa era muy serio y ella dio un suspiro.

-Si no encontramos todos los fragmentos en menos de dos meses… existe la posibilidad de que Cloud jamás recobre su forma humana.


	6. Un destino triste

_**A/N: **__Lamento haberme demorado una semana más de lo que había dicho, pero mi situación académica está un poco complicada por culpa del paro nacional en Chile, así que tuve que darme tiempo para analizar mis opciones, ¡Pero eso me dio tiempo para preparar un buen capítulo! Todo tiene un pro y contra. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Un destino triste**

-¿Cómo es que sabes tal cosa?

Rinoa manejaba más información de la que me esperaba, y su mirada misteriosa y distraída demostraba que revelar demasiado era peligroso, así que ella hablaba a medida que fuese necesitando darme a conocer ciertos detalles. Podía entenderlo, no quería que los acontecimientos terminasen en ese fatídico destino, sin embargo la noticia me impactó y pensar en que Cloud terminase de esta forma por siempre… no era algo que estuviese dispuesta a aceptar.

-La razón por la cual Cloud ha terminado así es por un hechizo.

-¿No podrías revertirlo?

-No, no sin los fragmentos de las materias- calló por un momento y luego continuó-. No puedes reparar un alma rota con sólo unos cuantos fragmentos.

Cerré el puño, algo preocupada, mientras me juraba a mí misma, una vez más, evitar que él terminase sus días como un lobo que a penas si podía respirar.

-Hay algo que sí puedo hacer…

Rinoa me pidió los fragmentos de materia que llevaba; se los pasé y ella los dejó en lomo de Cloud. Luego, se desprendieron sus alas de ángel y los pedazos de materia comenzaron a fundirse en medio del pelaje de aquel lobo blanco, quien dentro de poco fue cubierto por una blanca luz, que resplandecía con fuerza. El lobo abrió lentamente sus ojos y pude sentir como el alma de Cloud se comunicaba con la mía por un instante, como intentando disculparse por ser una carga, por no poder hacer nada, mientras volvía a caer en la inconsciencia.

Mis ojos se habían abierto como platos, mi boca yacía abierta, mientras Rinoa me sonreía.

-He conseguido un poco más de tiempo- me dijo Rinoa-. De esta manera no podrán robar los fragmentos y Cloud podrá comenzar a recuperar su humanidad, poco a poco.

Me lancé sobre Rinoa y la abracé con fuerza. No tenía idea de lo agradecida que estaba. Ella me devolvió el abrazo con afecto.

-Todo estará bien- me dijo-. Estamos juntas en esto.

-_¡Atención!_- esa era la voz de Cid-. _¡Estamos a punto de aterrizar en Cañón Cosmos! ¡Traigan sus traseros a la interpecie!_

-Tan sutil como siempre- susurre mientras salía de la habitación-. Rinoa…

-No me voy a quedar cuidando a Cloud- su respuesta me sorprendió, como si hubiese leído mi mente-. Lo siento, pero necesito respuestas, y creo que este es un buen lugar para empezar.

-Está bien, le pediré a Cid que le eche un ojo.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Rinoa algo perturbada-. Ese hombre me da mala espina.

-Mira, el pude tener un mal lenguaje y hacer bromas pesadas, pero es un buen compañero, es fuerte y leal, no hay que temerle.

Sin embargo a Rinoa no le podía generar confianza, y lo entendía, Cid era una persona a la que uno debía acostumbrarse, sólo el tiempo le permitiría crear confianza.

Ambas salimos hacia la interpecie, donde Cid y Red nos esperaban; Red todavía se veía algo complicado por el hecho de volver a su tierra natal, después de todo le recordaba a su abuelo fallecido.

-Red, si no quieres…

-No, debo ir- interrumpió Red mientras descendía de la nave de un salto, llegando a una gran roca que daba el camino hacia el cañón-. ¿Cómo las dejarían entrar sin mí? No es un lugar turístico.

-Gracias, Red- le dije con alegría-. Cid, por favor cuida de Cloud.

-¡Cuenta conmigo!- me dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo-. Podré aguantar cuidar a la bestia mientras me queden colillas, así que no se demoren mucho.

Asentí; Rinoa fue la primera en descender por las escaleras, deseando escapar pronto de Cid, mientras yo le seguía. Nos tomó muy poco tiempo hacer contacto en la formación rocosa rojiza que llevaba hacia el pueblo de Red, quien yacía a la entrada, esperándonos, con un semblante profundo y triste que se acrecentaba a medida que nos acercábamos a la entrada. Las rocas formaban una especie de escalera en subida hacia la entrada, donde un arco de rocas sostenía un pobre letrero de madera que decía "Cañón Cosmos".

No había cambiado en nada; era el mismo sector de piedra rojiza, donde las casas y tiendas estaban hechas dentro de las cuevas que formaban las rocas, como una montaña hecha para refugiar a las personas del mundo exterior, y la única casa visible era el observatorio del abuelo de Red, en la punta de aquella pequeña montaña que formaba este increíble cañón.

-¡Nanaki!- reconoció el guardia en la puerta-. ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

-Casi tres años…- contestó Red con nostalgia-. Estas son mis amigas, Rinoa y Tifa.

-Recuerdo a Tifa, pero la otra… ¡Vaya! ¡Que parecido! ¿Acaso son hermanas?

-Exacto- se adelantó Rinoa, una mentira para evitar explicaciones-. Vine a visitar a Tifa hace una semana y me dijo que existía este maravilloso lugar, así que le pidió a Nanaki que nos escoltara.

-¡Pues adelante!- dijo el guardia con ánimo-. ¡Cualquier amigo de Nanaki es bienvenido aquí!

El guardia se hizo a un lado con un gesto gentil, a la vez que nosotros seguíamos a Red, quien se dirigía con algo de prisa hacia la casa de su abuelo. Nosotros le seguimos; yo sabía que no íbamos a ese observatorio por respuestas, ya que el increíblemente sabio hombre que allí vivió ya había pasado a mejor vida, sino que íbamos allí para que Red pudiese tener algún tipo de cierre, poder superar la perdida.

Llegamos allí en cuestión de minutos, Red saltando de roca en roca, Rinoa y yo por el tradicional camino para humanos que incluía las convencionales escaleras. Una vez más, Red terminó esperándonos en la puerta del lugar que una vez fue su hogar y, con tan sólo jalar con su hocico, abrió la puerta. La habitación era la misma que recordaba, angosta, con paredes ovaladas y amarillas, una mesa en el centro, escaleras que guiaban hacia un segundo piso y una puerta que llevaba al observatorio. Red tenía una mirada triste, como si el fantasma de su abuelo acariciase su lomo. Me partía el alma verlo así, tan herido, tan desolado… me di cuenta de que incluso después de todo nuestro viaje, Red estaba solo por dentro, y caí sobre sus espaldas un triste destino, la extinción; no había nadie más de su raza en el mundo, no tenía familiares, sólo tenía un grupo de personas con las que compartió un viaje lleno de experiencias, más eso no le quitaba la desolación que debía sentir a cada momento. Su abuelo era una de las ataduras que lo unía al mundo, luego estaba su deber de proteger el cañón cosmos y el mundo, pero con Sefirot fuera del camino, ¿Qué quedaba por proteger? Todo esto podía leerlo en su rostro, como si fuese capaz de ver un su alma. Quise abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, mas no sabía qué decir o como explicar tal acción.

Rinoa puso una mano en la pared y cerró los ojos, mientras se concentraba.

-Siento una presencia- dijo con voz solemne.

Red le dedicó una seria mirada, mientras ella abría la puerta que guiaba hacia el observatorio. Me puse los guantes solo para sentirme preparada en el escenario de que necesitásemos pelear. Sin embargo una vez que entramos al observatorio, y que caminamos hacia la maquina, la maqueta 3D del sistema solar, ésta se activó por si misma y los tres fuimos espectadores de cómo un holograma se encendía en medio de la alineación de planetas. La imagen fue algo que activó todos los sentidos de Red, a la vez que se derramaba una lágrima en sus ojos.

-¡Abuelo!

Bughenhaim; el anciano flotaba como siempre, en medio del círculo que formábamos los tres. Red intentó alzarse hacia él, pero tan pronto como intentó tocarlo, lo traspasó.

-Red, si estás viendo esto, significa que el mundo está en peligro una vez más.

Los ojos de Rinoa se cubrieron con serenidad, mientras yo escuchaba atentamente.

-Esta es una grabación que se activa ante dos condiciones: que haya un desequilibrio en la corriente vital y que, por supuesto, estés en este observatorio.

Los ojos de Red seguían llorosos, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura para escuchar tan importante mensaje.

-Puede que hayan derrotado a Sefirot, pero eso no significa que no se alzará una nueva amenaza. La corriente vital no será la misma una vez que el alma de ese hombre la recorra, puesto que su poder espiritual puede causar graves alteraciones.

Tragué saliva; incluso en la muerte, Sefirot seguía siendo una horma en nuestros zapatos.

-Pero Sefirot por si sólo no basta; para causar un verdadero desequilibrio necesitaría el alma de un anciano, uno con el que hubiese entrado en contacto.

Tanto Red como yo quedamos helados al considerar esa posibilidad, en tan sólo creer que Sefirot pudiese estar usándola. Y entonces me quedó claro… ese sueño, esa advertencia… Aeris trataba de advertirme que el alma de Sefirot intentaría apoderarse de la suya, ella quería que yo le ayudase.

-Lo único que se me ocurre que pueden hacer…

Pero entonces el mensaje fue interrumpido, mientras que la tierra comenzaba a sacudirse con fuerza.

-¡No!- gritamos Red y yo al unísono.

-¡Abuelo!- gritó Red-. ¡No! ¡No todavía!

-¡Tierra!- gritó Rinoa desplegando sus alas-. ¡Freno!

De inmediato el movimiento de la tierra se detuvo; los tres salimos de la casa para ver que podría haber causado ese movimiento telúrico y una vez que salimos nos dimos cuenta de algo extraño.

-¿Es ese un espíritu de invocación?- preguntó Rinoa.

Era un hombre gigante, musculoso, con sólo sus partes bajas cubiertos por algo de ropa, moreno y con un semblante de ira y fuerza.

-Titán- dijo Red.

-¿Quién lo ha invocado?- pregunté.


	7. Los Espíritus Sacudidos

_**A/N:**Lamento la demora, pero es que he vuelto a clases en mi universidad, ¡Y vaya que estoy lleno de pruebas y exámenes! He tenido que dedicarme a estudiar y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, por eso dejo este corto extracto para que se hagan una idea de hacia dónde vamos, y que direcciones tomará la historia, ¡Ojala lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Los Espíritus Sacudidos**

-¡Va a destruir Cañón Cosmos!- gritó Red, quien comenzó a bajar de roca en roca hacia la parte más baja-. ¡Defenderé mi pueblo con mi vida!

-¡Red!- grité-. ¡Espera!

Rinoa me tomó del abdomen y con sus alas me ayudó a llegar hacia la parte baja del cañón, donde Titán estaba a punto causar un terremoto con una pisada, pero yo fui lo suficientemente veloz como para detener su pie antes de que hiciera contacto con la tierra, luego Red lo embistió en el abdomen y Rinoa extendió sus manos contra él, concentrando su poder mágico.

-¡Flota!- gritó.

De inmediato Titán comenzó a flotar en el aire, mientras que Red se separaba de él; la estrategia de Rinoa era efectiva, si él no se encontraba en el suelo no podía utilizar ninguno de sus ataques de tierra, y por ende no podía dañar el cañón. Sin embargo Titán, si bien no podía tocar el suelo, podía controlar su cuerpo en el aire y dirigirse contra nosotros. Intercambiamos golpes y sentí una fuerza brutal chocar con la de mi puño; mi cuerpo tuvo que retroceder al igual que el de él. Lo subestimé y lo golpeé con menos fuerza de la necesaria, y como consecuencia mi brazo derecho quedó algo herido, lo cual no fue bueno ya que él iba contra mí una vez más.

-¡Trueno!- grité con furia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había activado una de mis materias; los truenos cayeron del cielo como cientos de lanzas de relámpago que chocaron contra Titán, dañándolo y paralizándolo, mientras yo activaba la materia cura para que mi brazo volviese a funcionar bien.

Titán se liberó antes de lo esperado, mi brazo aún no estaba recuperado, así que tuve que retroceder mientras que Rinoa se ponía frente a mí, sacando el sable pistola de Squall, lista para contra atacar. Esquivó el golpe de Titán con gracia, volando hacia su derecha, y luego blandió la espada contra su brazo, pelando la piel como si fuera la cáscara de una manzana, dejando que un chorro de sangre se despidiese de todo el brazo, mientras que detrás de Titán, en medio de las rocas que conformaban el cañón, la luna comenzaba a alzarse antes de lo esperado, escondiendo el día y cubriendo momentáneamente el mundo en la noche.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Rinoa desconcertada.

-No te preocupes- le dije sonriendo-. Hemos ganado.

Y efectivamente así era; Red había utilizado una de sus técnicas más poderosas, "Luna aullando". Había invocado a la luna para conseguir una rapidez y fuerza increíble. Tan pronto como Red hubo aullado a la luna, ésta se escondió y el sol volvió a mostrarse, a la vez que Red brillaba con el influjo de la luz lunar.

Fue tan rápido contra Titán que nuestros ojos a penas fueron capaces de verlo y lo atacó incontables veces con sus garras, sin que Titán pudiese reaccionar para combatirlo; intentaba golpearlo, pero Red era demasiado rápido para sus golpes y por lo mismo fue capaz de agotarlo hasta el punto en que no pudo seguir más. Después de haberle causado múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo con sus zarpas, Red había acabado con Titán, y éste se desvaneció en una luz color carmesí, dejando tras de él sólo una materia color roja, con la cual se podría invocar.

-Es extraño- comenté mientras me acercaba a la materia-. Estaba segura de que Barret se había quedado con esta materia… ¿Se la habrían quitado? ¿Quién lo habría invocado? ¿Por qué aquí y por qué ahora?

Red no contestaba, al parecer aún estaba en trance. Aulló un par de veces, sin escuchar mis palabras.

Rinoa se acercó a mí y examinó la materia entre sus manos, sin embargo en cuestión de segundos sintió algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica y tuvo que soltarla; entonces me di cuenta de que había un brillo oscuro en medio de esa materia.

-Alguien ha impregnado su esencia en esa materia- intuyó Rinoa mientras se sacudía la mano-. Era una energía oscura y poderosa.

-Oh dios, espero que no sea Sefirot de nuevo- dije con un suspiro-. Ese bastardo nos ha estado haciendo la vida imposible desde que tenía dieciséis.

-No podría estar completamente segura- dijo Rinoa-. Jamás he sentido la energía de Sefirot, pero me parece que estos poderes se asemejan más a los de Artemisa. ¿Adel, quizás? ¿O algún hechicero antiguo?

-¿Dices que esto es un tema de brujería?- pregunté.

-Es lo más probable- hizo una pausa al escuchar a Red proferir un nuevo aullido-. ¿Le pasa algo malo a Red?

-No, simplemente sigue en trance- expliqué-. "Luna aullando" es el nombre de una de sus técnicas más poderosas, uno que ocupa cuando está en el límite; lo consume en un trance que lo hace más veloz y fuerte. Por lo general termina poco después de la batalla, pero al parecer esta vez le ha tomado un poco más de tiempo.

-Quizás no es el trance- inquirió Rinoa-. Quizás… simplemente es un lamento…

-¿Por qué tendría que lamentarse Red?

-Por el destino de su raza- comentó Rinoa con una voz compasiva-. En cierta manera este lugar ha sido no sólo su hogar, sino también la jaula de su corazón. Puedo sentir una gran tristeza en su corazón; cuando llegamos a este lugar pude sentir como si unas cadenas se extendiesen alrededor de todo el cañón, atando a Red. Y él no lucha, él mismo se ha encadenado. Él no quiere abandonar este lugar, porque quiere aferrarse al pasado.

Entonces miré a Red con empatía; tal como decía Rinoa, podía sentir la tristeza que formaban sus aullidos, el terror a dejar este lugar pensando "¿Y si no estuviera cuándo algo más ocurriese?" Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando Rinoa tocó mi hombro.

-Deja que el lo descubra por sí mismo.

Asentí; yo podía estar allí para Red, para ayudarlo, sin embargo la resolución tenía que encontrarla él. Eso era algo que aprendí cuando estuve en los mares del caos que era el interior de Cloud, con un pasado resquebrajado y vuelto a juntar incorrectamente, en piezas más complicadas de lo que nunca pudimos entender.

-Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Quién está utilizando y corrompiendo a los espíritus de invocación?

La pregunta de Rinoa me sacó de mi ensoñación y me recordó una de mis preocupaciones.

-Cuando nos separamos- le expliqué-. Cada uno de nosotros quedó a cargo de ciertas materias que recolectamos alrededor del viaje. Yo me quedé con Electro, Cura, Vida y Bahamut, mientras que Cloud mantuvo guardadas Hielo, otro Electro, Bahamut Zero, y otras tantas de apoyo. Quien guardaba Titán era Barret. Si alguien invocó a Titán debió de habérsela quitado.

-Deberíamos comunicarnos con él- sugirió Rinoa.

-Lo he intentado- le dije mostrándole el PHS-. Sin embargo no contesta, lo he llamado una y mil veces y no consigo contactar con él… temo que le haya pasado algo.

-No hay que asumir lo peor- dijo Rinoa-. ¿Dónde vive?

-Se mudó a Kalm con Marlene hace un año.

-Perfecto, entonces…

Sin embargo las palabras de Rinoa quedaron en el aire cuando sentimos una gran fuerza caer sobre nuestros hombros. Era una presencia de gran poder que inundaba todos nuestros sentidos y nos ahogaba en un mar de desesperación. Red fue el primero en reaccionar, porque aquella energía provenía de la cueva donde su padre se encontraba, contiendo a los espíritus que atacarían a su pueblo, ¿Sería que finalmente ya no los podía contener? No… alguien estaba ayudándolos a escapar, y supe que si íbamos allí encontraríamos respuestas. No hubo más intercambios de palabras, no fue necesario, Rinoa nos siguió a mí y a Red, siguiendo el rumbo de aquella energía maligna. Algo horrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.


	8. Todas las luces guían a la oscuridad

_**A/N:**He querido escribir un capítulo, pero no he podido, ¿Por qué no? Por un excelente motivo… ¿Listos? ¡Estoy tramitando la publicación de mi libro! Así, dentro de poco me publicarán un libro, y he estado ocupado viendo que todo se de para eso, por eso no he podido escribir más capítulo (además de estar ocupado con la universidad xD). ¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, me han dado mucho ánimo, y continuemos con la historia!_

* * *

**Todas las luces guían a la oscuridad**

-Aquí estamos…

Habíamos cruzado todo el pasaje secreto que nos llevaba a este punto, donde yacía el padre de Red petrificado, en la cima de una formación rocosa.

Rinoa tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando concentrarse para poder sentir cualquier especie de energía maligna o perturbación en el aire.

Yo sólo estaba recostada contra las rocas, con mi mano derecha agarrando con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, nerviosa, confundida. No era la primera vez que no sabía a que me enfrentaba, no era la primera vez que estaba desconcertada, y no era la primera vez que Cloud no estaba junto a mí para decirme "todo va a estar bien", y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentirme como las primeras veces, porque al parecer había más en juego que sólo nosotros. ¿Qué habría pasado con Barret? Muerto no estaba, de eso estaba segura, pero si alguien logró robarle su materia significaba que o era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrebatársela en combate o era lo suficientemente sigiloso y escurridizo como para robársela bajo sus narices sin que se diese cuenta, porque él siempre las tenía consigo. No había claridad en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no tenía la más mínima idea de a donde ir tras esto; habíamos llegado a Cañón Cosmos buscando respuestas y sólo encontramos más preguntas. El mundo estaba en peligro una vez más, las materias del alma de Cloud yacían todavía perdidas a lo largo del mundo, sin pistas de su locación, y un nuevo enemigo se nos acercaba, uno que seguramente ya habría hecho un ataque directo a Yuffie, Vincente y Cait Sith también… ¿Y si el qué hubiese robado las materias estaba involucrado también en la transformación de Cloud?

-Estás muy silenciosa- comentó Rinoa.

-Estoy preocupada- le dije-. Todos mis amigos pueden… no, no pueden, están en peligro.

-Estoy segura de que están bien.

-No es eso- le dije con un dejo de tristeza-. Todos estaban reconstruyendo sus vidas… Barret estaba viviendo tranquilamente con Marelene en Kalm, Cid estaba trabajando en nuevos proyectos para viajes al espacio y Red… míralo, sufre tanto estando aquí… Yuffie, Vincent y Caith Sith seguramente van a tener que dejar cualquier vida que hayan estado construyendo… yo ya he tenido que alejarme de la mía.

-¿Extrañas ser cantinera de ese bar?- me preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Extraño que Cloud llegase al bar y dijese con voz queda "estoy de vuelta"- le dije con sinceridad-. No importa que tan deprimida se vea su mirada, siempre hay un dejo de alivio en esas palabras, y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran soy capaz de sonsacarle una sonrisa que me hace pensar "él debe estar conmigo y yo con él".

Rinoa asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y ojos un tanto tristes; ella también extrañaba a su Squall, porque seguramente sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando lo veía, y valoraba una sonrisa, porque no era nada fácil sacársela.

-Papá… ¿Debí haberme ido?

La pregunta de Red nos despertó a ambas de la ensoñación y miramos con algo de tristeza a Red.

-Yo… yo no sé que hacer… no sé que me ata a este mundo, por lo menos… no estoy tan seguro como antes…

-Red…- susurré con tristeza.

-Papá… yo…

Entonces fue cuando pasó; los tres nos pusimos a la defensiva en cuestión de segundos. La tierra temblaba con ira. Red se ponía frente al petrificado cuerpo de su padre, mientras que yo alzaba mis puños lista para combatir y Rinoa blandía la espada de Squall, esperando por el enemigo.

-¡Se acerca a mucha velocidad!

Fue más rápido de lo que mis ojos pudieron seguir. Pasó justo tras de mí sin que ni siquiera lo notara, estaba a mi espalda. Mi reacción fue rápida y fui capaz de girar y darle patada en la cara con mucha fuerza. Al parecer el enemigo tenía silueta humana, su rostro estaba cubierto por un casco, pero tan pronto como mi pie hubo impactado su cabeza con tal velocidad, la fuerza fue tan grande que pude escuchar el cráneo partirse como un melón mientras el cuerpo volaba contra las rocas para romperse aún más, escuchándose un estruendo parecido al que hay cuando una sandía cae al suelo. Parecía un humano, pero de su espalda salían alas negras- lo cual era un muy mal presagio.

Nuevamente apareció otro, y esta vez Rinoa fue quien lo acabo, partiéndolo en dos con el sable pistola de Squall. Y así empezaron a llegar más y más, personas rápidas, aladas, sin decir una palabra, no parecía que tuvieran la capacidad de pensar.

Eran más de los que podíamos encargarnos, ya que aparecían sin que pudiéramos detectarlos, y sólo podíamos reaccionar una vez que dejaban de moverse, como si quisiesen que nosotras pudiésemos detectarlos, como si nos estuviesen probando. Dentro de unos minutos el lugar quedó repleto de cuerpos destrozados por mis puños o el sable de Rinoa, mas algo nos decía que nada iba bien, que había alguien detrás de las cortinas.

Escuchamos un repentino aplauso en el ambiente y ambas nos pusimos en guardia; efectivamente había alguien más detrás de esto. Estábamos listas para luchar… o eso creíamos.

Tomó en segundo para darme cuenta de que tenía una herida que cruzaba todo mi muslo izquierdo y caí en el suelo. Era un corte profundo, el cual ardía con enorme intensidad. Rinoa quiso ayudar, sin embargo pronto ella fue cortada en el brazo derecho, donde sostenía la espada, y luego en la espalda, para que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese junto a mí. Ninguna de las dos pudo decir el nombre de la otra, nuestras voces estaban opacadas por un grito de dolor, ya que la herida no era una herida normal- estábamos acostumbradas al dolor-, había algo más.

Red estaba a punto de bajar a asistirnos, cuando fui capaz de visualizar momentáneamente a un hombre diferente a los demás, uno que vestía una chaqueta de cuero y jeans, con una larga cabellera color marrón. Red se le lanzó encima, sin embargo con sólo un movimiento de su mano fue capaz de cortarle como una espada, cortando el lomo como si fuese mantequilla y Red se resbaló inconsciente entre las piedras, dejando un rastro de sangre donde caía, a la vez que el hombre tocaba al padre de Red.

-El hijo no ha superado al padre- dijo con voz profunda y ronca-. Has de estar decepcionado, Seto.

Red salió de la inconsciencia, en un estado de trance profundo, con ojos llenos de furia, levantándose con una ira que llenaba todo rastro de racionalidad, saltando de roca en roca sin importar la sangre perdida, hasta que sus colmillos se aferraron en el brazo de aquel hombro y derramaron sangre.

-Mejor- comentó-. Pero no suficiente.

Y entonces sentí la mirada de ese hombre en mis ojos, como si supiese quien era, como si supiese todo sobre mí. Tragué saliva, mientras luchaba por ignorar mi herida, y sentí- al igual que otras veces- que mi cuerpo comenzaba a ser ocupado por alguien más, como si entrase en el mismo trance en el que estaba Red. Sin embargo luché, no quería perder la consciencia, no quería perderme nada de lo que él dijese, que podrían ser pistas, y quería sacarle toda la información yo misma, con mis manos en su garganta.

Lanzó a Red en el aire como si nada y yo utilicé la materia "cura" para evitar que siguiese perdiendo más sangre, y una vez que empezó a caer, yo me preparé para atraparlo. Estaba increíblemente mal herido, pero sobreviviría. Ese hombre no quería matarnos, porque de ser así su ataque habría sido al pecho, a la cabeza o a la garganta, sin embargo no había elegido ningún punto vital, él quería que viviésemos.

-¡¿Qué es lo qué quieres de nosotros?- me preguntó.

Su pregunta me desconcertó; esa era exactamente la misma pregunta que le iba a hacer.

-¡¿Por qué nos has atacado? ¡¿Qué planeas? ¡¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso? ¡¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿Qué eres? ¡Rinocerontes, materia, tequila!

De alguna manera estaba en mí mente; había hecho toda esa sucesión de preguntas y pensamientos al azar para ver si realmente podía predecir lo que iba a decir antes de decirlo, y así era. Me dio miedo, porque jamás nos habíamos enfrentado a un enemigo así. Y por lo mismo me aterré más al ver que tenía una materia de invocación en la mano. Estaba por invocar algo. Y así mismo yo me apresuré a sacar la mía.

-¡Bahamut!- grité, invocándolo.

El hombre no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero de la materia se invocó a Leviatán, quien se alzaba entre medio de las formaciones rocosas, a la vez que el rey de los dragones se habría paso, materializándose de la nada tras de mí, para lanzar un rayo llamado "mega flare", mientras que Leviatán invocaba el tsunami. Bahamut rompió las olas con un simple disparo de su mega flare, el cual también le llegó directamente a Leviatán, el cual desapareció tras ser atacado.

El hombre pareció mover un poco la cabeza, inclinándola hacia la izquierda, mirándome con interés, pero no asombro, a la vez que tomaba el cuerpo de Seto y se preparaba para marcharse.

No obstante sus heridas, Rinoa voló hacia él, ignorando el dolor que carcomía todo su ser y se dirigió a toda velocidad para atacarlo con la espada, sin embargo una vez que llegó allí, tanto él como Seto habían desaparecido, y Rinoa cayó exhausta, sin poder moverse, perdiéndose en la inconsciencia.

-¡Mierda!- dije mientras me curaba la herida en la pierna con la materia para ir a ayudarla-. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?


	9. Un día tú ya no serás tú

_**A/N: **Quiero brevemente disculparme por desaparecer por dos meses, simplemente he estado lleno de pruebas en la universidad y con toda la planificación del libro se ha vuelto imposible hacer nada, pero ahora tengo tiempo de continuar, así que espero que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**Un día tú ya no serás tú**

No era fácil asimilar todo lo ocurrido, simplemente era demasiado y nada hacía sentido todavía, ¿quién era ese sujeto al que se habían enfrentado? Pocas veces me había sentido tan perdida, tan desconcertada, y eso era lo que ahora causaba que, en la nave, estuviese sentada contra el muro de mi habitación, con un Cloud recostado en el suelo, a mi lado, que respiraba regularmente. Le hizo cariño y sonreí: "Lo resolveré, por ti" pensé.

Algo pasó; de manera violenta los ojos de Cloud se abrieron y yo reaccioné saltando hacia atrás.

-¿Cloud…?- pregunté impactada.

El lobo se levantó y me miró con confusión, pero su mirada era dócil. Se me acercó y pasó su cabeza con suavidad alrededor de mis muslos.

-¿Cloud, sabes quién soy?

El lobo no reaccionaba ante el nombre, ¿me entendería? Sin embargo no cabía duda de que había algo en mí que reconocía, pero ¿estaba bien?

-¡Rinoa!- grité-. ¡Red! ¡Cid! ¡Cloud ha despertado!

Los tres llegaron en cuestión de segundos hacia mi habitación donde el lobo los miraba con un rostro que no mostraba hostilidad, pero sí algo de desconfianza.

-Parece que te reconoce- apuntó Rinoa.

-Pero no sé si me entienda- cofesé consternada.

-¡Quizás Red pueda entenderle!- sugirió Cid.

-¿Se te olvida que comparto su idioma?- le preguntó Red en un suspiro.

Sin embargo Cloud pareció haber gruñido y de inmediato, por alguna razón, Red fue capaz de traducirlo.

-Él no nos recuerda- dijo Red-. Ni siquiera sabe quién es él, pero Tifa… de alguna manera sabe quien es, tiene retazos de ella.

-Es por eso que está tan confianzudo contigo- dijo Cid.

Ante un nuevo gruñido éste retrocedió a la vez que yo me agachaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

-Cloud, ¿Puedes entenderme?

-Vagamente- le dijo Red-. Puedo entender lo que dice, pero no puedo comunicarme con él. No entiende lo que le está pasando, no recuerda nada.

Sentí que el corazón se me iba a partir, se me escapó una simple lágrima y di un suspiro mientras me levantaba y miraba a Rinoa.

-¿Dónde está el próximo fragmento?

-¡Wow!- Red interrumpió-. ¡Creí que habíamos quedamos claro en que había que perseguir a ese sujeto que nos atacó!

-Si con los fragmentos que llevamos Cloud ya recuperó la conciencia debemos estar cerca de que se recupere- apunté con ansiedad-, con uno más quizás hasta nos entienda.

-¡¿Y no has pensado en los demás?- me gritó Red-. ¡¿Acaso no has pensado que nuestros compañeros podrían estar en peligro?

-Oye, calma Red, no hay necesidad de gritar- le dijo Cid.

-¡Tifa solo piensa en Cloud!- ladró Red con furia-. ¡No es capaz de pensar en nada más!

-¿Y acaso quieres buscar a ese hombre por la bondad de tu corazón?- le pregunté molesta-. ¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Tú solo quieres salvar a tu padre, no te importa si Cloud vive o muere!

-¡Tifa!- me detuvo Rinoa.

-Encontrar al hombre, salvar a mi padre, a los demás y a Cloud no es mutuamente excluyente- me dijo Red con frialdad-. Solo que tú no eres capaz de ver más allá de lo que tus emociones te permiten.

Hubo tensión en el ambiente; desde que su padre había sido secuestrado Red estaba diferente, ya no parecía el sabio y calmado ser que siempre los acompañaba con buena voluntad, sino más bien un impaciente e impulsivo animal. Y era capaz de entenderlo, su padre había sido secuestrado para quien sabe qué, Red fue forzado a dejar Cañón Cosmos desprotegido para seguirle la pista y escuchar que se iban a desviar no era una agradable sorpresa. Podía reconocer que mi prioridad era Cloud, y el estar tan cerca me animaba a reemprender nuestro objetivo principal, pero también tenía que pensar en los demás, en eso Red tenía razón. Había muchas cosas en juego.

-Tendremos que dividirnos- anunció Red.

-No es buena idea- advirtió Rinoa-. No pudimos vencer a ese sujeto los tres juntos, sería mejor que los cuatro persiguiéramos el mismo objetivo.

-O que nos dividiéramos en grupos más grandes- suegerí-. Si estamos tan preocupados por nuestros amigos, busquémoslos, y luego podemos luchar juntos, buscar los fragmentos y a ese hombre al mismo tiempo.

-Hemos estado en curso un par de horas, podemos llegar a Kalm pronto y buscar a Barret- sugirió Cid-. Su materia fue robada, ¿no? En ese caso es el mejor lugar donde empezar, puede que encontremos más fragmentos de materia, puede que tengamos más pistas hacia donde el hombre va. Todos ganan.

Red todavía me miraba con frialdad y yo le devolvía la misma mirada, junto con Cloud que me defendía. Red se fue con el rabo entre las piernas, pero con un gran enojo instalado en su cabeza, a la vez que Rinoa suspiraba, Cid iba a tomar el timón, y yo me sentaba en mi cama a la vez que Cloud se sentaba junto a mis piernas.

-Tifa, ¿qué te ocurre?- me preguntó Rinoa.

-Sé que traté mal a Red…- dije con un suspiro-. Sé que el hecho de que su padre fuese secuestrado lo dejó mal, pero… ¡Estamos tan cerca, Rinoa! Puedo sentirlo… Red solo piensa en su padre, ¿en ese caso no puedo yo pensar en Cloud?

-¿De verdad crees eso?- me preguntó Rinoa con rostro de aflicción-. No creo que sea solo su padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde que nos juntamos y empezamos este viaje he hablado mucho con Red- me explicó Rinoa mientras se sentaba en el suelo-. Él ama su pueblo, y su padre era quien los protegía. Él estuvo mucho tiempo allí, junto a su gente, pero cuando se encontró contigo y vio a Cloud como estaba supo que Cañón Cosmos podía esperar, que resistiría sin él. Él quiere ayudar a Cloud, es su amigo, pero ahora mismo también tiene un pueblo desprotegido que accedió a dejar atrás, y no solo para recuperar a su padre, sino porque tiene miedo a que algo te pase. Red te quiere Tifa, es tu amigo, él solo quería que, así como él dejo todo atrás para ayudarte a salvar a Cloud, tú pudieses hacer lo mismo.

Abrí los ojos como platos; no lo había visto de esa manera. Siempre supe que Red amaba su pueblo, que lo último que quería era dejarlo desprotegido y sin embargo… no podía dejar de pensar en Cloud, incluso cuando eso significara quedar sin nadie más a mi lado, mi corazón simplemente no me permitía desvincularse de ese objetivo.

Rinoa tomó mis manos.

-Sé lo importante que él es para ti- me dijo Rinoa con dulzura-. Pero él no puede ser todo tu mundo… algún día la vida los separara, y no puedes dejar de vivir por eso.

-El día que la vida nos separe- dije con un esbozo de sonrisa-, espero tener hijos, una familia, esa es razón suficiente para vivir, ¿no?

-La vida no siempre es así- me dijo Rinoa con un dejo de tristeza-. Mi madre se llamaba Julia, y ella estaba enamorada de un hombre llamado Laguna, sin embargo éste desapareció y jamás lo volvió a ver. Luego se casó con mi padre alrededor de un año después. Si Laguna no hubiese desaparecido, yo no hubiese nacido.

No podía imaginarme estando con nadie que fuese Cloud. Entendía las palabras de Rinoa, y entendía que algún día las circunstancias podrían darse, pero ¿acaso no me lo merecía? ¿acaso no había ya pasado por suficiente? Una vez Cloud desapareció y no me di por vencida, incluso después de que este le entregase la materia negra a Sefirot, incluso después de que se intoxicase con mako y quedase en coma, no importaba qué, yo sabía que debía terminar con el… ¿o no era ella? ¿y si hubiese sido…?

-¿Tifa?- me preguntó Rinoa.

De repente había dejado la nave. Estaba en un jardín de flores amarillas que brillaban como el sol, girasoles. El cielo era de una blancura como nunca antes lo había contemplado. Era todo tan hermoso.

-Tifa…

-¡Agh!

Algo estaba haciendo interferencia y el hermoso jardín parecía desaparecer ante mis ojos.

-¡No te pierdas!

La voz de Aeris intentaba protegerme, sin embargo todo parecía caerse a mi alrededor y las sombras cubrieron todo el jardín hasta que nada vi. Pero hubo un nombre…

-¡Gestalt!- grité-. ¡Ese es el nombre de ese sujeto! ¡Gestalt!

Había vuelto a su realidad y Rinoa la miraba con ojos abiertos como platos.

-Él quiere abrirse paso a la tierra prometida por medio del poder los espíritus de invocaciones- expliqué -. Él quiere llegar allí para encontrarse con…

Y de repente paró.

-¿Con quién?- preguntó Rinoa.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté confundida, sin recordar nada de lo que dije.

-¿Con quién quiere juntarse Gestalt?

-¿Quién es Gestalt?

Lo había olvidado, todo lo que había dicho, pero no así Rinoa. No sabía como de repente toda esa información fue a parar a mi mente, pero ahora Rinoa tenía una idea más clara de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Tifa, una vez que vayamos a por Barret debemos buscar a Gestalt.

-No entiendo de lo que hablas- le dije confundida.

-Gestalt es el hombre que nos atacó- me explicó-. Un hechicero… que un día en el futuro me convertirá en Artemisa


	10. Aquellos que dejamos atrás, parte 1

_**A/N**__: Razones para retrasarme hay muchas: el libro, la universidad, el amor, pero la verdad es que siempre vuelvo aquí, guiado por sus reviews que piden más y emocionado por su paciencia, por lo cual hay algo que les puedo prometer: esta historia no va a quedar a medias. No puedo escribir siempre, no tengo todo el tiempo, pero hay algo que puedo hacer, y eso es escribir todo de corrido y luego ir subiendo todo. Voy a publicar dos capítulos, y entonces se dará el último parón que verá la historia, y una vez que esté completa la subiré en una regularidad de 3-4 días para que puedan leer con calma. Hay mucho que escribir, porque es una historia separada en 3 partes, cada una de 11-12 capítulos, así que bueno… una vez que termine con la parte 1, empezaré a escribir la 2 y la 3 y no publicaré hasta que esté todo terminado, de esa manera ya no quedaran colgados. Gracias por su paciencia, su apoyo y que aguante esta historia :)._

* * *

**Aquellos que dejamos atrás, parte 1**

Kalm era la misma ciudad de siempre con unas pocas modificaciones. La vida era la misma, tranquila, las casas tenían su estructura usual y la gente paseaba por la plaza despreocupada, no era un escenario en el cual pareciese haber pasado Gestalt.

Rinoa no quería hablar de los detalles, así que no la forcé. Red se había quedado en la nave con Cloud, mientras que Cid nos seguía y se fumaba unos cigarrillos en nuestra búsqueda por Barret. No nos tomó mucho tiempo escuchar de unos vecinos que se había marchado, y justo cuando pregunté por Marlene, escuché un grito.

-¡TIFA!

Me di media vuelta y recibí en brazos a la adorable Marlene. Estaba varios centímetros más alta y ahora vestía una camisa y unos jeans que le quedaban muy bien. Se veía bastante bien.

-Marlene, que bueno verte- le dije sacudiéndole la cabeza.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- respondió con alegría-. ¿Has visto a papá?

-No, de hecho lo estábamos buscando.

-Él fue a buscar a un hombre a Nibelheim.

-¿Nibelheim?

Nos miramos con Rinoa y Cid, el hombre debía ser Gestalt, y el hecho de que su destino fuese Nibelheim no me daba buena espina, porque en mi pueblo natal ya no había nada más que los recuerdos de una catástrofe. Tragué saliva y Marlene me sonrío.

-¡Papá está bien!- me dijo como leyendo el pensamiento-. Él espantó al hombre una vez, ¡lo va a hacer trizas!

-De todas formas deberíamos ir allí- aconsejó Rinoa.

-Tifa, ¿no puedes quedarte un rato más?- me preguntó Marlene.

-Lo siento, yo…

Las palabras no pudieron salir porque fueron interrumpidas con un estruendo. Agarré a Marlene con fuerza y salté hacia atrás mientras Cid preparaba su lanza y Rinoa su sable.

Hubo grito, la gente corría despavorida, de vuelta a sus casas, mientras que del cielo descendía un caballo y su jinete, quien llevaba una enorme espada. Ese era Odin.

-¡ZANTENKETSU!- advertí.

Rinoa y Cid abrieron los ojos como platos; si aquella espada nos tocaba estábamos muertos, por lo cual solo podíamos esquivar. Él se dirigía hacia nosotros y lo primero que pensé fue en la seguridad de Marlene, por lo cual tomé el brazo de Rinoa. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ella me entendió y tomó a Marlene en sus brazos, a la vez que desprendía sus alas para luego desaparecer con ella. No sabía si se había teletransportado o no, pero sabía que dejaría a Marlene segura antes de volver con nosotros.

Cid rápidamente sacó una de sus materias.

-¡Muro!

No iba a durar, pero nos daría tiempo de esquivar. Para cuando el caballo aterrizó Odín solo tuvo que blandir su espada para destruir la protección, sin embargo fue suficiente tiempo como para que yo corriese tras de él y lograse impactar un golpe en la espalda, el cual debió haber causado buen daño. No obstante Odin fue capaz de blandir la espada contra Cid, quien alcanzó a hacer uso de su "Gran Salto" y así evadió la espada, a la vez que le clavaba su lanza a Odín en el mismo lugar que yo había golpeado, pero desde frente, y eso fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

Su cuerpo se desvaneció y cayó y dejó la materia frente a nosotros, que aterrizamos en el suelo sin problemas. Recogí la materia y fruncí el ceño.

-Esto fue demasiado fácil…

En efecto, había sido solo una distracción, porque el suelo bajo nosotros se abrió antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiésemos reaccionar. Gritamos, pero ya no había ayuda posible. Íbamos a caer en medio de la corriente vital… íbamos a sufrir envenenamiento por mako.

* * *

-Ya estás bien.

Marlene no estaba preocupada, al parece ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de escapes. Era refrescante ver a alguien tan animado en comparación con los rostros tristes que se habían formado alrededor, además ella estaba fascinada de por fin conocer la nave de Cid. Estábamos fuera de la sala de control y Red nos miraba desde una recamara con la puerta abierta; sus ojos indicaban que aun estaba algo molesto, pero como no era normal en el guardar rencor habló con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué te has devuelto?

-Odín atacó Kalm.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Red impactado.

-Tifa me pidió que protegiese a Marlene- le expliqué-. Estoy seguro de que ella y Cid están bien.

Red salió disparado de la recamara, y yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando: si fuimos atacados por Odín, entonces Gestalt debía estar cerca. Es más, yo solo dije que Cid y Tifa estaban bien porque tenía a Marlene cerca y no quería preocuparla, pero la verdad es que yo ya estaba bastante preocupada, y esperaba que la ayuda de Red les bastara, y que Cid tuviese alguna habilidad útil, ya que aun no lo había visto en combate.

-¿Y Cloud?

No tenía idea de que decirle a Marlene, ¿debía explicarle que era un lobo?

-¿Por qué no está Cloud con Tifa?

-Cloud está preparando algo para Tifa en casa…

Marlene no parecía creerme del todo, pero aceptó mi explicación, a la vez que veía con un dejo de asombro y de ternura como Cloud, el lobo, dormía en la habitación que Red había dejado.

-Que lobo más bonito.

Marlene era toda ternura, era como la hija que me gustaría tener… la hija que alguna vez tendría. Eso era lo que yo quería, volver al futuro con Squall… pero nuestro futuro no estaría seguro hasta que hubiese asegurado que no me convertiría en Artemisa, y para eso tenía que derrotar a Gestalt. Toda fibra de mi ser deseaba luchar con ellos, pero yo sabía que mi lugar era aquí, protegiendo a esta niña, ya que si él la tomaba prisionera tendría una ventaja sobre todos.

* * *

Voces, miles de voces alrededor de mi cabeza. No era la primera vez que pasaba por esto, mas era la primera vez que me sentía sola. Había perdido a Cid entre medio del mar de voces que llenaba mi cabeza, eran tantas que apenas si podía pensar, ¿cómo nos salvaríamos? No estaba segura, la verdad es que me esperaba muy prontamente desaparecer en la nada.

Mi cuerpo flotaba, pero no podía moverme, las voces en mi cabeza hacían interferencia y toda función motora estaba paralizada, tenía la suerte de que podía respirar, de que mi cabeza estaba boca arriba y de que existía la esperanza de que alguien me viese, sin embargo esa esperanza disminuía a cada segundo, con cada nueva voz que se insertaba en mi cabeza, casi perdiendo mi sentido de identidad. ¿Quién era yo? Mi nombre no acudía a mi mente, sino que venían miles y atropelladamente, de una forma en la que no podía hacerle ningún sentido. ¿Qué hacía allí? Mil respuestas, ninguna de ellas podía formar una oración.

Todo iba a acabar y entonces llegó la calma. Mi cuerpo ya no flotaba en la corriente vital, sino que estaba recostada en un campo de flores. A mí lado estaba Cid, durmiendo. Me levanté y vi la espalda de Aeris… ella nos había salvado.

Quise agradecerle, pero mi voz no lograba formular palabras. Ella se dio media vuelta y su hermoso rostro cambio un momento, como si en un flash mostrase el de Gestalt y luego volviese al de ella.

-Tifa…

Su voz era suave, la misma de siempre, tal como la recordaba.

-No dejes que te lleven…

Todo el mundo se desvaneció a mí alrededor y lo primero que sentí fue una bofetada. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que yacía colgando en alguna especie de cueva, con Gestalt al frente.

-Así que estás consciente, incluso después de una exposición tan fuerte al mako, tú eres realmente sorprendente.

Traté de comenzar a recuperar el sentido, miré a mi alrededor… había estado en ese lugar. Todo era hielo… y entonces recordé, estaba muy cerca del lugar en que las Armas despertaron hace ya años atrás, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado dormida como para llegar al otro lado del mundo? No estaba segura, pero todo esto tenía mala pinta. A mi lado estaba Cid, también colgado con las manos atadas y durmiendo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- le pregunté-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Sería insolente de mi parte dejar a Rinoa y a Red atrás, debemos esperar a que ellos se nos unan.

* * *

-Llevamos cuatro días sin rumbo, ¿cómo los encontraremos?

Mi pregunta no le hizo ninguna gracia a Red, por el simple hecho de que no tenía respuesta.

Habíamos dejado a Marlene con el vecino que la cuida en la ausencia de Barret, mientras nosotros buscábamos posibles lugares en los que la corriente vital pudo haber dejado a Cid y a Tifa, partiendo por Mild, lugar donde fue a parar Cloud cuando algo así le ocurrió, y luego yendo alrededor del mundo como buscando una aguja en un pajar. Estaba demasiado abrumada y preocupada porque debían de estar en algún lugar, pero era frustrante no encontrarlos.

-¡Mierda!- grité golpeando el control de mandos-. ¡No sé que hacer!

Estaba demasiado frustrada, demasiado enojada, y podía sentir que Red se sentía culpable, como si su pelea hubiese llevado a Cid y a Tifa a caer en la corriente vital, pero yo no estaba de humor para ese tipo de actitudes.

-¡Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo Red y ayúdame a encontrarlos!

Red despabiló y comenzó a pensar, porque era todo lo que podíamos hacer, tratar de usar nuestra imaginación para llegar, por milagro, al lugar correcto.

De la nada Cloud apareció en la interprecie y Red me tradujo, con asombro, lo que nos quería decir.

-Dice que debemos ir en dirección al templo de los ancianos.

-No tenemos mejor pista que eso- dije dando un suspiro-. ¿Dónde queda?

-Dirígete al norte.

* * *

-Rinoa y Red no llegaran aquí- le dije con tranquilidad-. No hay forma de que sepan donde estamos.

-Oh, pero lo hay Tifa, y es tan simple como que tu querido Cloud me ayudará.

-¿Cloud?

-Él puede sentirte- me dijo-, y eso me conviene, quiero que estén todos aquí.

No podía entender que es lo que quería de nosotros, ¿qué es lo que nosotros podíamos tener que él quisiera? ¿Qué? Iba a preguntar, pero se me calló la boca cuando vi el petrificado cuerpo de Seto a varios metros de distancia de mí. Tragué saliva… algo me decía que todo estaba yendo de acuerdo a cualquier plan que tuviese este hombre y eso me asustaba, porque me recordaba a Sefirot, ¿estaríamos con un enemigo de su calibre? Esperaba que no, de verdad esperaba que no, porque no sabía si podía seguir con esto de enfrentarme a personas así. Por lo tanto comencé, de manera sutil, a tratar de escabullirme, sin embargo temí que no lo hiciese a tiempo, porque algo estaba empezando a ocurrir, escuchaba un ruido fuerte como el que produce un terremoto y comencé a tragar saliva.

-Están llegando- dijo Gestalt.


	11. Aquellos que dejamos atrás, parte 2

**Final de la Primera Parte**

**Aquellos que dejamos atrás parte 2**

* * *

Todo era tan difuso… ¿Cloud? ¿Era ese mi nombre? No estaba de seguro de nada ya, simplemente caminaba en medio de una espesa neblina que no me permitía ver nada, sin rumbo, con la esperanza de encontrar algo… cualquier cosa… recuerdos perdidos, todo en este mar de la nada en el cual solo había una esperanza y su nombre era Tifa… tenía que encontrarla, debía hallarla, sino… ¿qué? No estaba seguro, no podía estar seguro de qué era lo que iba a pasar, pero tenía un muy mal presentimiento. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo estaba tan difuso… ni siquiera sabía si en realidad me movía… no, yo estaba atrapado dentro de mi mente, eso era seguro, entonces… ¿qué podía hacer?

* * *

-¿Cloud está bien?

-Sí, simplemente está durmiendo.

Tragué saliva, no estaba segura de que nada fuese a salir bien, es más, todo indicaba lo contrario; nos dirigíamos contra un enemigo que no estábamos listos para enfrentar, por lo cual todo sería bastante complicado. No debíamos buscar vencerlo, sino rescatar a nuestros compañeros, así que tendríamos que pensar en una buena estrategia para el momento en el cual llegásemos.

Volábamos a toda velocidad, tan rápido como fuese posible, rompiendo contra el viento y las nubes, pasando por el continente, forzando a la nave a llegar a las partes más heladas donde el mundo, donde nos recibió una ventisca. Pero eso no me detuvo; era una inexperta con la nave, no sabía manejar, se lo dejaba todo al piloto automático, sin embargo había algo que podía hacer para poder pasar la tormenta. Dejé que mis alas se extendiesen y permití que el flujo de mi magia conectase con el clima, tratando de calmarlo para así poder cruzar aquella ventisca sin misericordia. Y lo logramos, nos acercábamos al lugar en donde Cloud nos dijo que encontraríamos a Tifa y a Cid: Las montañas cercanas a la ciudad de los ancianos, una cueva de hielo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté-. ¡¿Quién está llegando?!

Mi pregunta fue respondida al instante; me quedé helada, sin aliento mientras veía el cuerpo humano de Cloud entrando a la cueva, pasando al lado de Seto y Gestalt, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Mis ojos estaban llorosos y no fui capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera fui capaz de hacer sentido a lo que estaba pasando, mi boca se abrió un poco y ese tal Cloud se aprovechó para besarme tan pronto como llegó a mi lado. Me asusté y le mordí la lengua, pero él ni siquiera parecía importarle, ni siquiera cuando la sangre salía de su boca y caía por su mentón, aun así puso su mano en mi mejilla. Solo por el pánico yo me balanceé y le di un rodillazo en el abdomen, pero ni siquiera eso hizo que se moviera, no hasta que él estimo que fue suficiente.

No dijo nada, solo me miró con felicidad por un momento y luego se dio media vuelta. Y luego su silueta se desvaneció, dejando atrás una esfera, una materia gris, pero que estaba solo tres cuartos completa. Lo que me había besado era el alma de Cloud materializada… quedé en estado de shock.

-Es increíble como él lucha por llegar a ti- dijo Gestalt-. Incluso cuando su alma está incompleta.

No fui capaz de contestar, todavía estaba procesando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Bueno, yo he juntado bastantes partes del alma de Cloud, pero eso no es suficiente, no sin tenerla todo- me dijo, sonriendo-. Tú sabes que podría haber tomado a su lobo en cualquier momento, no son contrincantes para mí, sin embargo solo hacerlo no tiene valor. Se necesita algo más.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque necesito que entiendas Tifa- me dijo-. Si no los he matado es porque los necesito. Cada palabra que digo yo tiene una función, si no cumplo mi función he de haber un error y si existe un error no he de existir.

-¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!- pregunté algo asustada-. ¡Los humanos comenten errores!

-Yo no soy humano.

Eso yo ya me lo imaginaba, no era nada que me sorprendiese de sobre manera considerando todo el desplante de poder que había demostrado y sus extrañas habilidades. Y sin embargo de alguna manera había algo más, aunque sus ojos no mostrasen nada, aun cuando toda su función lo describiese como una maquina, podía ver que había algo más en él… pero si él funcionaba bajo función eso significaba que estaba bajo ordenes, que había alguien encima de él en la cadena de comandos, alguien más poderoso. Tragué saliva mientras luchaba por zafarme de las ataduras.

Gestalt recogió la materia gris y la apuntó hacia Seto; quedé impresionada al ver como la luz que desprendía la materia comenzaba a curar el cuerpo de Seto, como dejaba de estar petrificado. Era como ver a Red, aunque más grande y macizo, y con ciertas diferencias sutiles; bajo esa coraza de piedra yacía un ser casi igual a Red, uno que gemía de dolor por el veneno que aun corría en su sangre, pero que al parecer era curado bajo la luz de Cloud.

-No…- escuché gemir con voz ronca a Seto, quien pronunció esas palabras tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gestalt-. Esto no debía pasar…

No pudo decir más, estaba débil, pero me daba cuenta de que todo estaba a punto de ir de mal en peor. Tuve que reprimir un grito de dolor cuando me rompí los pulgares para poder zafarme de las cuerdas que ataban mis manos. No tenía materia conmigo así que no podía usar magia, pero si tenía mis pies intactos, así que corrí contra Gestalt y le propiné una patada en el abdomen, sin embargo el la detuvo con su mano. Tuve que aguantarme el dolor, pero me apoyé sobre mis manos en el suelo y elevé mi pie izquierdo hasta la cara de Gestalt y aproveché la vuelta de carnero para retroceder un poco y ponerme en guardia para cualquier movimiento que quisiese hacer. Mas no hubo nada más que pudiese hacer, mi cuerpo entró en parálisis y sentí como si alguien más quisiese hacer uso de mi cuerpo, ¿qué estaba pasando? Mi vista se volvía borrosa y entonces sentí un par de brazos alrededor mío, aun cuando no había nadie alrededor, alguien estaba tratando de tomar el control de mi cuerpo. Lo que me sorprendió fue que pude detectar quien era la persona a punto de controlar mi cuerpo.

-A… ¿Aeris?

Y entonces, sin entender por qué ella podría querer tomar mi cuerpo, simplemente caí en la inconsciencia, mientras ella controlaba mis acciones.

* * *

-Ya llegamos- anuncié, mientras desplegaba mis alas y tomaba a Red en mis brazos-. Cloud, tú…

No me escuchó, se lanzó de la nave sin pensarlo dos veces y aterrizó en medio de la nieve con fuerza, y con sus garras fue trepando hasta llegar a la cueva. Suspiré, no había forma de detenerlo, así que yo también me lancé y volé en esa dirección. Esperaba que Tifa y Cid estuviesen bien.

Seguí el rastro de Cloud, quien iba a toda velocidad en el hielo, siguiendo el rastro de Tifa.

Nos tomó unos minutos, pero llegamos sin demora a donde estaban Cid, Tifa, Gestalt, y para nuestra sorpresa, un Seto inconsciente, pero no petrificado.

-¡Padre!- gritó Red.

Nadie lo detuvo, se juntó con su padre; me dio mala espina que ni Gestalt ni Tifa se fijaran en eso, así que hice algo rápido y corté las cuerdas de Cid. Pensé que caería de cara en el suelo, pero me sorprendió al abrir los ojos y vi que en su mano había una especie de detonador. En cuestión de segundos hubo un par de explosiones arriba de Gestalt y cayeron estalactitas de hielo a su alrededor, las cuales él destruyó con su mano como si cortase el viento con sus manos, sin embargo no alcanzó a reaccionar para cuando Cid lanzó su lanza, a penas si pudo evitar que le llegase en la cabeza, pero le dio en la mano, y debo decir que verlo sangrar era satisfactorio, no obstante no lo noté impactado, era como si no le importase sangrar.

Preparé el sable espada y Cid se preparó para atacar. Y entonces mi cuerpo se entumeció mientras Cid corría hacia delante. Tifa no se movió ni un centímetro mientras Cid pasaba junto a ella para sacar la lanza de la mano de Gestalt; más sangre salió alrededor de nosotros y entonces Cid estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza, mas él fue capaz de agacharse a tiempo y luego le dio un golpe en el abdomen que lo dejó sin respiración y le tomó la cara con la mano ensangrentada.

Gritos, eso fue lo que salió de la boca de Cid, gritos que parecían provenir de una horrorosa tortura, y de alguna manera yo fui capaz de sentirlo, aunque sin ser capaz de dejar escapar tales gritos; era como si miles de agujas te perforaran al mismo tiempo en todo el cuerpo y luego te diesen un choque eléctrico.

Los gritos de Cid hicieron que Red se voltease y él mordió el hombro de Gestalt para liberar a Cid, mas noté que tan pronto como la sangre pasó por la boca de Red esté lo soltó y comenzó a gemir.

Quería decir algo, quería gritar sus nombres, quería ayudarles, no obstante mi cuerpo no obedecía No entendía que ocurría, pero estaba aterrada. Entonces, cuando todo parecía perdido, me di cuenta de que Cloud, el lobo, me había acariciado la mano y ésta había vuelto a la normalidad, podía controlarla una vez más, y así mismo hizo con distintas partes de mi cuerpo: me estaba transmitiendo parte de su aura para salir de la parálisis. ¿Cómo es qué podía hacer eso? No estaba segura, pero si estaba agradecida. Miré a Tifa, extrañada de su inactividad y luego noté que Cloud gruñía, por lo cual miré con mayor profundidad y me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa: Tifa no estaba en el control de su cuerpo, y sin embargo se había dado media vuelta y sonrío al ver al lobo.

-Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no, Cloud?

Cloud la reconoció, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos a la vez que retrocedía, una pata a la vez, como si no pudiera creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Tifa, como si reconociese a quien estaba controlando a Tifa.

-Todo estará bien.

Juntó sus manos como si estuviera haciendo una oración y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que las paredes de hielo que cubrían el techo se abrían. Yo sabía que Tifa no tenía materia consigo, por lo cual solo había una posibilidad: magia. Quienquiera que la hubiese poseído tenía grandes poderes, ya que la luz que se escabulló del cielo hacia nosotros curó completamente a Cid y a Red, quienes ahora yacían inconscientes, pero sin dolor, y yo me encontraba en todas mis facultades. Estaba lista para luchar, aliviada de quien quiera que fuese quien estaba usando a Tifa era, al parecer, un aliado. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que de su mano un rayo de luz se desprendió hacia mí, perforando mi corazón. O al menos eso me pareció, ya que no había herida, pero caí inconsciente.

* * *

A penas podía hacer sentido a lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Tifa estaba frente mí, pero no era Tifa, era Aeris. Había curado a la mujer que estaba al lado mío y a nuestros otros dos aliados, pero aun así había atacado a la mujer. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y quién era el hombre que estaba allí? ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo? Todo era demasiado confuso como para que yo lo entendiera.

El hombre levantó una esfera incompleta que brilló, y del brillo comenzó a materializarse una figura, una que me dejó impactado porque pude reconocerla: era yo. Retrocedí sin entender que pasaba, asustado, toda fibra de mi ser quería escapar.

-Te daré un poco de razonamiento para que entiendas que sucede.

Las palabras de ese hombre no me hicieron sentido, pero solo alcancé a ver como el brazo de mi figura caía y luego flotaba hacia mí. Quise huir, pero me fue imposible, el brazo chocó conmigo y se convirtió en energía que luego se convirtió en recuerdos, vagos pero recuerdos al fin y al cabo: recordé viajar con todo el grupo para derrotar a Sefirot, recordé mis experiencias con Tifa y Aeris, pero todavía había mucho que estaba perdido, muchos agujeros.

Volví a mirar al Cloud humano y al parecer el brazo le había crecido de nuevo. Él me miraba con cierto dejo de odio, cosa que no entendía por qué. Tan pronto como noté que Gestalt empezaba a moverse me puse en guardia: no dejaría que lastimara ni a Tifa, ni a Aeris, no mientras yo estuviese allí. Estuve a punto de atacar, pero todo se paralizó: un aullido dejó todo detenido, uno que provenía del padre de Red, quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.

-No me vas a utilizar, mocoso- le dijo al hombre.

-Ese es el Seto que recuerdo- dijo él, inescrutable-. El guerrero que necesito.

-Lo necesitas a él y a mí- dijo Aeris-. El poder de dos razas antiguas, una conectada a la tierra prometida, y otra conectada a Gaia, es por eso que nos has buscado, ¿no?

El hombre asintió.

-Me obligaste a usurpar el cuerpo de Tifa- la voz de Aeris se tornaba más enojada-. Usaste a Cloud como carnada para poder venir aquí, un lugar cercano a los ancianos, para poder tomar el control.

-Te equivocas en algo- le corrigió Gestalt-. Efectivamente aproveché a Cloud para eso, sin embargo él tiene otra función que cumplir. Y para eso el lobo ha de desaparecer. Tomaré sus fragmentos y lo dejaré como un cascarón vacío.

Yo sabía que se refería a mí, por lo cual mis dientes rechinaron y empecé a gruñir. No tenía sentido, ¿por qué anunciar su plan? Eso solo hizo que me pusiese en guardia, y yo estaba listo para atacar, sin embargo algo inesperado pasó. Aeris juntó sus manos y comenzó a rezar.

-Nadie atacará a Cloud.

Seto también mantuvo una concentración parecida a la de Aeris y por un momento sus auras parecieron juntarse. Solo entonces me di cuenta.

"¡Es una trampa!" Él había dicho aquellas palabras para provocar a Aeris, él quería que ella y Seto juntaran sus espíritus. Intenté hablar, pero todo lo que salió fue un mísero ladrido.

Un círculo mágico se formó en el suelo y tanto Seto como Tifa/Aeris desaparecieron con él.

Todos a mí alrededor yacían dormidos, y yo estaba solo, atrapado en mi forma de lobo y solo pude dejar escapar un aullido, el cual se podría interpretar como lo siguiente:

-¡TIIIIFAAAAAAAA!


End file.
